Carinho
by Juh Beckett
Summary: Essa fic fala sobre o romance entre o filho de Kenshin e a filha de Sano, e sua vida. Hentai apenas no 1° cap. Espero q gostem! - cap.2 online
1. Cap 1

**Carinho**

**Cap. 1**

Ayume era uma garota gentil, doce, esforçada e muito bonita. Tinha cabelos negros longos, um pouco a cima da cintura, presos por uma fita em um rabo de cavalo, olhos dourados e um corpo escultural. Era filha de Sanozuke e Megume. Qualquer garoto que a visse com certeza ficaria encantado com ela!

Desde pequena, foi criada para lutar no mesmo estilo de Sano, e ela adorava treinar com o pai! Quando não estava treinando, estava brincando com Kenji. Do jeito que ficavam quando estavam juntos, aos olhos de Kaoru e Megume, sem dúvidas daria casamento!

Ayume estava com 16 anos, e Kenji, estava com 17. Apesar de ele receber muitos olhares das garotas, nenhuma lhe chamava atenção, apenas aquela a quem passava parte de sua vida, todo o seu dia. Quando estava com ela, o tempo parava. Cada segundo eram horas! Ele gostava disso. Gostava, não. Amava! Amava com todas as suas forças aquela garota! E ela, a ele! Porém nenhum dos dois tinha coragem de se declarar. Tinham medo da resposta um do outro!

O sonho de Sano, sempre foi ter um filho homem. E quando Ayume veio ao mundo, não que tenha se decepcionado, mas... não era bem uma garota que ele esperava que herdasse as suas técnicas.

Em um novo dia de treinamento, Sano e Ayume estavam no quintal treinando, junto a Kenshin e Kenji, que aprendia uma nova técnica do estilo Hiten Mitsurugi, enquanto Kaoru e Megume conversavam animadamente. Sano mostrava alguns golpes com sua espada (se alguém souber o nome daquela big-espada do Sano, onegai, me avise!) para Ayume, quando todos dirigiram sua atenção para onde estavam Kaoru e Megume.

Kao: Megume? O que houve Megume?

Meg: Não se preocupem! Eu só estou um pouco indisposta e...– ela não pode terminar a sua frase, pois acabara vomitando.

Sanozuke imediatamente foi ampar�-la, e Ayume corre para o lado de sua mãe.

Ayu: Mamãe! Você tá bem? – disse com preocupação na voz.

Meg: Tá tudo bem, sim! Eu já disse que não foi nada! Eu sou médica e posso me medicar, certo?

Sano: É, mas todo médico quando tem alguma coisa, diz que não tem nada, mas na verdade tem. Vem Megume! Vamos procurar algum doutor! – levantou a sua mulher e a ajudou a chegar em sua casa, que ficava duas casa para a direita da de Kenshin, que era onde estavam. Sanozuke pediu pro Kenshin chamar algum médico bom na cidade. E foi o que ele fez.

Ao chegar na casa de Sano, o doutor pediu para que todos se retirassem para que ele pudesse examin�-la. Todos fizeram o que ele mandou e aguardavam ansiosamente a saída do médico, do quarto de Megume (não pensem besteiras, hem!). Ayume estava roendo as unhas de nervosismo e só se acalmou quando sentiu uma mão quente e familiar em seu ombro.

Kenji: não se preocupe Ayume, tenho certeza de que a sua mãe está bem! – ele disse tão suavemente que ela se sentiu totalmente bem.

Nesse momento o médico saiu do quarto e olhou bem para Sano, que ficou assustado com a ação.

Sano: fala logo doutor! O que é que a minha mulher tem? – disse ele, quase berrando.

Doutor: não se preocupe rapaz! Acho que vai ser uma coisa boa pra você!

Sano: e o que é? – disse mais desesperado ainda.

Doutor: meus parabéns – disse se aproximando e apertando as mãos de Sano. – sua mulher está grávida!

Sanozuke ficou pasmo. Era realmente verdade? Será que agora finalmente poderia sonhar com um garotinho na família? A pessoa que iria herdar os seus ensinamentos? Ele entrou como um furacão no quarto e se ajoelhou perto de onde Megume estava. A abraçou com força.

Ayume recebeu a notícia e entrou no quarto de sua mãe.

Ay: mamãe! Eu vou ganhar um irmãozinho?

Porém não obteve resposta. Ficou triste com isso, mas achou que era o impacto da notícia e deixou pra l�!

Passaram-se 3 meses após a descoberta da gravidez de Megume, e desde então Ayume foi esquecida da sua família! Praticamente seus pais não falavam mais com ela, não havia pratos para ela na hora da janta e era apenas chamada para serviços de casa. Ela não agüentava mais aquela vida, então começou a chorar!

Sentou-se no local em que treinava com seu pai naquele dia... naquele maldito dia em que descobrira que sua família ganharia mais um integrante. A partir daquele momento, passou a odiar aquela criança dentro do ventre de sua mãe. Sabia que ele não tinha culpa, mas ele fora o causador de tudo.

Kenji saiu de sua casa e encontrou Ayume chorando. Chamou a garota para entrar e esta foi, tentando impedir as lágrimas de caírem, porém era em vão. Entraram no quarto de Kenji e fecharam a porta para poderem conversar, como sempre faziam quando se encontravam tristes. Com sua voz doce e gentil de sempre, Kenji questionou a garota.

Ken: o que aconteceu Ayume? Por que você está assim?

Ay: Kenji! – ela o abraçou com força e ele a ela – é horrível! Eu não agüento mais! Sou excluída da minha família! Tudo por causa de um suposto menino que meu pai tanto esperou! Ninguém se lembra mais de mim naquela casa! E não adianta falar que sim e que é coisa de momento porque você sabe que não é! Você sabe como é que eu estou sendo tratada!

Kenji enxugou as lágrimas dela com suas mãos e segurou seu rosto.

Ken: não fique assim! Existem pessoas que te amam!

Ay: ah, é? Me diga uma pessoa, então...

Não pôde terminar a frase, pois Kenji a calou com o seu dedo indicador, sobre a boca dela. Ele fechou os olhos e tocou os seus lábios nos de Ayume. A garota a princípio ficou assustada, mas também o amava, então também fechou seus olhos e correspondeu a aquele beijo ardente. Eles ficaram assim durante um tempo, mas depois se separaram para pedir fôlego.

Kenji abraçou Ayume e sussurrou em seu ouvido "Eu te amo!". A menina arregalou os olhos. E deixou que outras lágrimas escorressem pelo seu lindo rosto, só que desta vez, eram lágrimas de felicidade. Então ela tomou coragem e sussurrou para Kenji "Eu também te amo!"

O menino novamente beijou Ayume, só que desta vez o beijo era muito mais ardente que o 1°!

Ele a deitou no futon de seu quarto e começou a despi-la vagarosamente beijando cada parte de seu corpo. Ela começou a tirar o kimono de seu amado e alisava seu peitoral definido por causa dos duros treinos matinais que ele tinha junto a Kenshin.

Ambos finalmente estavam nus. Ayume começou a ficar vermelha de vergonha ao estar nua e ver seu amado nu a sua frente. Porém estava tão bom que ela não quis parar. Ele parou as carícias por um instante e começou a admirar o belo corpo da garota, então, começou a beijar e lamber cada pedacinho do corpo dela, enlouquecendo-a de prazer. Ele lambia um de seus peitos enquanto suas mãos passeavam pelo corpo dela.

Ayume não conseguia ter reações com todo aquele carinho. Ela arranhava sensualmente as costas de Kenji, estimulando-o. Uma das mãos de Kenji desceu até o sexo de Ayume e começou a massage�-lo. Ela soltou um pequeno gemido e fechou os olhos. Ele adorou saber que estava fazendo ela sentir prazer. Então ao envés dos seus dedos, começou a passar a sua língua pelo sexo da menina. Ela começava a gemer o nome de Kenji. Ele esboçou um sorriso safado.

Encaixou-se entre as pernas de Ayume e a olhou esperando um consentimento de sua parte para chegar até o fim com aquela história. A garota assentiu com a cabeça.

Ken: vai doer um pouco, mas eu prometo fazer de tudo para minimizar a sua dor.

Ela então fechou seus olhos. Ele começou a penetr�-la vagarosamente. Ela mordeu a parte inferior dos lábios tentando abafar o gemido de dor. Ela soltou um pequeno gritinho e uma lágrima escorreu de seus olhos. Um pouco de sangue escorreu por suas pernas. Ele parou um pouco com os movimentos para que ela se acostumasse. Então ele voltou com os movimentos cada vez mais rápidos. Ambos chamavam em gemidos o nome do outro. Então eles chegaram ao limite e gozaram juntos. Ficaram com o corpo colado por mais algum tempo, só então se separaram.

Estavam exaustos. Eles se olharam e sorriram um para o outro, antes de dormirem de corpos colados.

CONTINUA...

n.a.: Oi gente! Bem, essa é a minha 1ª fic de Rurouni Kenshin, as minhas outras todas são de Inu-Yasha. Espero que estejamo gostando! Por favor, deixem reviews. O próximo capítulo eu colokarei bem em breve! Obrigada por ler! Quero agradecer especialmente à Rin Asakura, Sango-chan e Kami, q foram as q leram primeiramente essa fic e me ajudaram! Beijos!

Kagome Redfield


	2. Cap 2

**CAP. 2**

No dia seguinte, Kenji acordou e olhou para o seu lado. Lá estava ela! Seu lindo anjo dormindo em seus braços. Deu um leve selinho na garota, que a fez despertar e sorrir carinhosamente para ele.

Ken: desculpe eu ter te acordado.

Ay: Queria ser acordada desse modo todos os dias desde que nasci.

Então dessa vez se beijaram novamente, só que um beijo mais profundo. Se levantaram e foram para a cozinha tomar o café. Entrando l�, deram de cara com Kaoru arrumando a mesa. Ficaram pasmos. Haviam se esquecido dos pais de Kenji na casa, na noite anterior. Ambos ficaram vermelhos.

Kao: bom dia meninos! Dormiram bem? – disse sorrindo para ambos.

Ay: si.. sim, obrigada senhorita Kaoru! – Ayume ficou mais vermelha ainda. A mãe dele sabia o que eles tinham feito.

Kao: que bom! Não precisa me chamar de senhorita, Ayume. Basta me chamar de Kaoru, ok?

Ay: ok! – disse um pouco mais aliviada. Parecia que Kaoru estava apoiando eles. Essa sim era a mãe que ela desejara. Uma mãe carinhosa e que confia nas atitudes do filho.

Kenji, Ayume e Kaoru se sentaram para tomar o café.

Ken: e o papai?

Kao: seu pai foi até a cidade. Parecia que o Saitou queria falar com ele. Não era nada de importante. Mas acho que ele volta tarde hoje.

Todos se levantaram e Ayume ajudou Kaoru a arrumar a cozinha, enquanto Kenji foi treinar no quintal.

Ay: Kaoru.. será que poderíamos conversar? – perguntou Ayume terminando de secar a última peça.

Kao: mas é claro, querida! Sente-se na sala. Lá será melhor para conversarmos.

E assim foi feito. Ambas sentaram-se e Ayume meio nervosa começou a falar com Kaoru.

Ay: Kaoru, será... será que eu.. será que eu poderia ficar aqui? Pelo menos por um tempo? Por favor, eu cozinho, lavo, vou fazer compras, o que você quiser!

Kao: e você ainda me pergunta? Essa casa já é sua! Não precisa perguntar, Ayume! E não quero nada em troca. Só espero ver você e meu filho felizes... mas é claro que com consciência, não? – e piscou para Ayume, o que a fez ficar vermelha novamente com a indireta.

Ay: muito obrigada Kaoru! Obrigada mesmo. E por favor, não diga nada a meus pais, ta bom?

Kao: mas é claro! Sei o que está passando e não concordo do modo como está sendo tratada por eles. - elas se abraçaram e sorriram uma para a outra. – agora vamos para a cozinha novamente! Temos que cozinhar o almoço.

Ay: certo! – e levantou-se feliz.

Ao caminho da cozinha Ayume parou de repente. Olhou pra frente e só falou "Kaoru", antes de sentir suas forças fugirem de seu corpo e desmaiar.

Quando acordou estava deitada na cama de Kenji. Olhou para os lados e lá encontrou o garoto com uma cara muito preocupada. Kaoru entrava no quarto dela com uma médica, que era amiga de Megume e que tinha feito o seu parto, quando engravidou de Kenji. Kenshin chamou o filho para fora, pra doutora poder examiná-la. Passaram-se 30 minutos e então se ouve um berro de dentro do quarto.

Kenji entra violentamente, pensando ter acontecido algo de grave com sua amada. Em seguida entra Kenshin. Que como sempre, fica calado, apenas esperando ouvir.

Ken: o que aconteceu? – disse desesperado o menino indo para junto de Ayume que estava com uma mão na boca e chorando e sentando-se ao lado dela – o que houve mamãe? Ayume, você ta bem?

Kaoro estava com uma expressão de espanto, e olhava para ambos. Os mandou esperar enquanto ela levava a médica até a porta. Voltando ao quarto do filho, pôde ver que Ayume não teve coragem de contar nada a Kenji e resolveu ela mesma contar. Mandou Kenshin se sentar.

Kao: bom, temos uma notícia para dar à vocês. Ayume, porque você não diz? Seria bom que você falasse. – Kaoro falava num tom suave que fez Ayume se acalmar um pouco.

Ay: está bem... – disse secando algumas lágrimas – eu... eu... Kenji, eu... eu estou grávida! - ao terminar de falar a garota voltou a chorar.

Ken: o que? – ele se espantou. Não tinha falas! Não podia acreditar naquilo.

Ay: eu vou entender se nunca mais quiser olhar pra mim! Me perdoe! Eu vou arranjar um lugar para ficar! – ela estava em prantos.

Ken: o que quer dizer com isso? Como não te querer mais? Só porque mulher que eu amo vai me dar um filho que eu vou amar muito, assim como eu a amo, eu não vou mais querê-la? Isso é maravilhoso! Um filho! – ele sorria muito, o que fez Ayume também sorrir. Ela abraçou seu amado e permaneceram assim por um tempo.

Kenshin: Meus parabéns garotos! Pode acreditar nisso Kaoru? Vamos ter um netinho! – Kenshin permanecia com seu ar tranqüilo de sempre e pareceu bem feliz. Foi o único que não tomou um choque com a notícia.

Kao: É verdade! E essa criança será muito bem vinda nessa casa. Meus parabéns! – e abraçou o filho e Ayume. – bom, eu vou trazer alguma coisa pra você comer! Deve estar faminta! E a partir de agora precisa se alimentar muito bem! Venha Kenshin! Me ajude!

Kenshin: Sim!

Ay: Muito obrigada Kaoru! – e se dirigiu para Kenji – puxa vida! Sua mãe é tão boa com a gente. Acho que se fosse a minha mãe... eu estaria morta nesse instante.

Ken: Minha mãe confia na gente! Ela sabe que esse é um momento importante e que nós vamos precisar de muito apoio! – dizendo isso ele a beijou – te amo muito! Obrigado por essa criança!

Ay: obrigada a você também! Te amo muito!

E assim foi mais uma noite. Ayume acordou apenas uma vez porque se sentiu enjoada, mas fora isso a noite foi tranqüila.

CONTINUA...

n.a.: Demorou mas saiu! Desculpem a demora do capítulo... sabem como é, né? Provas... ai, ai... Bom, eu já tenho o próximo capítulo pronto, mas gostaria de saber o que acharam desse, o que vocês gostariam que acontecesse... poruqe dependendo eu dou uma ajeitadinha na história, ok? Obrigada de coração à todos que me enviaram comentários! Muito obrigada mesmo! Kissu...

Kagome Redfield


End file.
